I Called Dibs!
by SincerelyTruly
Summary: Lucy invites her beloved Team to a Valentine's dinner, not realizing how outraged Natsu would be by her inviting the others. Some jealous Natsu. Nalu, Jerza, and some gentle pairings of the usual. Just a nice, fluffy one-shot of our favorite Fairy Tail mages being themselves. May eventually turn from a One-shot, into a multi-shot depending on my muse! Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello, Lovelies! Wow, this one-shot just came out of nowhere and beat my brain in until I wrote it down. It's the truth, I don't normally write special holiday fan-fics! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...*sigh***

**Anywho...**

"Damn, Lucy. You've out done yourself this time," Gray claimed as he unbuttoned his pants, "It's settled I'm going to have to put a ring on that finger of yours before flame-brain here figures out how awesome you are."

"G-gray! Don't joke about such things!" Lucy blushed, waggling her wooden spoon in a threatening manner towards the ice exhibitionist.

"Truly Gray, you're being sexist," Erza agreed while wiping her mouth with a napkin, "However, this is the best casserole I've had in forever, Lucy. Is there dessert, too? Strawberry cake, perhaps?"

"O-of course, Erza!" Lucy stuttered. Before returning to her kitchen she snuck a glance at Natsu, who sat petulantly with his head down to his empty dinner plate. Lucy frowned, did he not like her cooking or something? "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" The Dragon-slayer looked up quickly, "Oh, nothing, Lucy!" He smiled gently, as if he hadn't been moping a moment before. Shrugging it off, the celestial mage decided not to let the matter bother her and retreated to get the cakes she'd baked. Erza tied a bib around her neck excitedly, and Gray removed his pants altogether as he was prone to do. The fire Dragon merely resumed moping, whilst Happy our favorite Exceed pouted over the fact no one noticed his presence.

"Oi! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!" Lucy cheered as she brought in two big heart-shaped cakes, one for Erza and one for everyone else! They all gave thanks, even the grumpy Natsu.

XOXOXO

"Yep, it's definitely happening, Lucy." Natsu's brow began to twitch in annoyance at the ice mage's voice, "I'm marrying you—" Out of nowhere Loke appeared, Natsu thanked the heavens for their interruption.

"I do believe I called dibs long ago on my Princess's heart and hand!" Loke reminded Team Natsu as he gave his master's hand a sweet kiss. Natsu's relief was short-lived. Lucy now resembling her strawberry cake sputtered in pure embarrassment ripping her hand away.

"SHUT-UP, DAMMIT!" Natsu said, finally torqued. The fiery glint in his eyes that you only saw when he was in true battle was present, even Erza sat speechless…though she _was_ still captivated by her cake. Everyone turned to eye the enraged man with interest.

"Chill, fire-breath I was only joking." Gray retorted, not even phased. Loke smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm totally serious. I totally called dibs first, guys!" The lion lit the room up with "I LOVE LUCY" lights, to illustrate his point. Lucy finally blinked coming back to reality after the shocking events, and Erza continued peacefully eating her beloved cake.

"I swear to, Mavis, Loke if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to send your ass back to the stars myself!" Natsu threatened, fire punch at the ready. This brought Lucy to action finally, seeing as Natsu plus fire plus her house, did not bode well.

"Stop it! Loke return to your gate! Now!" She yelled at him, getting between the lion-spirit and her best friend. Now she turned to Natsu, as her spirit returned to his world. "What is up with you tonight, Natsu! You know Loke is just a shameless flirt, and Gray likes, Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed. Gray objected profusely to liking Juvia, but they both waved him off impatiently. Erza still remained unbothered.

"What's my problem? What's your problem, Lucy?" Natsu yelled back, turning pink. "It's Valentine's Day and you have _all_ of Team Natsu over for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah! Last time I checked, Valentine's Day is a day to spend with loved ones, so I invited my loved ones to dinner, Natsu!" Lucy screamed back, not quite understanding why they had both raised their voices so quickly or why he was so upset. Natsu merely gave her a hurt filled glare and stomped off to her bedroom and Happy still being completely ignored, decided to make a break for it and see Charle. Lucy huffed and yelled after the Dragon man, "You better not be getting in my damn bed!" She sighed exasperatedly and continued with her dessert.

"I do not like, Juvia." Gray denied quietly. Lucy simply gave him a weird, truly irritated look, in which he sheepishly ignored.

Erza hummed in satisfaction as she finished her cake and re-quipped to sweat pants and a t-shirt, full. The red head looked around in confusion, where was Natsu and why was his cake left untouched? The sword mage groaned and slid the piece of cake towards her; she would have to manage one more slice so as not to let the poor thing feel unloved. It was Valentine's Day after all.

XOXOXO

Lucy Heartfilia exhaled deeply and fell onto her couch tiredly. What a night. She did a bunch of hard work in the kitchen, tried to have a nice dinner with her Nakama, had to deal with a very out-of-nowhere Natsu tantrum moment, and had to clean up afterwards! A nice bubble bath was indeed the remedy for such a troublesome night. Lucy mindlessly entered her bedroom and grabbed some pajamas as she headed into the bath, never noticing the man sulking in her bed, under the covers.

As soon as the water began in the tub, Natsu jumped from the pink covers and growled fussily. How could Lucy? Valentine's Day was specifically for the _most_ special people in your life. Mira Jane and Lisanna had explained this holiday to him in great detail throughout the years he'd been in Fairy Tail. So, he knew for a fact Valentine's Day was supposed to be about you, and one other _very special_ person. Lucy had not stuck to the rules, and Natsu was very upset. Lucy was his Valentine, why had he alone not been hers? He was confused and hurt by this turn of events and decided to ask her the moment she was done.

XOXOXO

"Ahh! I feel so much better now!" Lucy whispered to herself, eyes closed, as she glided out of her bathroom calmly with not a care in the world.

"Lucy, we need to talk."

"Kyaaa!" Lucy screeched, scared almost to death by the sudden appearance of Natsu before her. Despite the fact he did this nearly every day, she still freaked out. However, seeing his serious face and remembering how he was all night she refrained from kicking him…yet.

"Lucy, the Strauss sister's told me insistently over the years that Valentine's Day was all about a person being with their one, _most precious, very special_ person." Natsu eyed her up and down, "So, why'd you invite Erza and Gray to our dinner!" The man exclaimed, truly outraged. Lucy was amazed and blinked stupidly in reply. How the hell was she supposed to know that Natsu wanted that or even knew what Valentine's Day even meant?

"Natsu, I didn't know that's what you wanted…you never acted like you were interested in anything like that before!" She answered dumbfounded. Staring at him and briefly wondering if this were all a dream.

"Oh come on, Luce! I show you that you're my favorite person all the time!" Natsu grinned getting in a better mood, now that her attention was solely his. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" She argued.

"I sleep with you, I practically live with you, I let you steal pieces of my food sometimes, I give you some of my share of the money from missions to pay for rent, I try and protect you when you need me to, I snoop around in your stuff and never share your secrets, I catch you when you're falling, I—" He was cut off by Lucy hugging him tightly.

"You idiot!" She murmured squeezing him lovingly.

"Does this mean I'm your Valentine too, now?" Natsu asked stupidly.

"Who said I'm your Valentine, Natsu?" Lucy laughed.

"I did! You're mine, Luce!" Natsu asserted.

"Well, that seems hardly fair, poor Loke did call dibs first after all and Gray made it very clear that he just _adored_ me and both men made marriage proposals very early on in our relation—" Lucy's teasing was immediately halted as a pair of burning lips met her own.

"Mine." His voice hummed against her lips passionately, arms enveloping her in a heartwarming embrace.

"Y-yours." Lucy agreed breathlessly, unable to believe her night—no _life_- had just gotten ten times better, and fleetingly wondering how her friends' nights had gone.

XOXOXO

Erza waddled into her apartment _almost_ regretting all the cake she had eaten. Almost. She set her keys on the entrance table and re-quipped into some pajamas and bunny slippers as she walked down her hall of armor, towards her bedroom. She stopped. Something was amiss, yes amiss, that's a word right? The red head mage, tip-toed to her bedroom not sure of what was off, but at the ready just in case.

"What in Mavis' name!" Erza cried out, something even better than _strawberry cake_ sat on her bed! NEW ARMOR BY HEART KREUS! She could have fainted, but noticed a note attached to the breast plate. It read:

_To my Valentine Erza Scarlett, a new suit of armor to always protect my heart. ~Jellal_

All that was heard was a thunk, as the great Titania fell from a heart attack. You know, the good kind.

XOXOXO

Loke was still pouting in the spirit world, Lucy had locked him all up and now he had to sit here all lonely while that dumb Natsu probably ka-noodled with his Princess in bed. He couldn't even go get a random girl for a date in the real world like he used to, how disappointing. Suddenly, a cupcake was thrust upon him from behind.

"S-sorry, Leo-sama! B-but you looked lonely! So I made you a Happy Valentines' Day cake! I'm sorry!" Aries squirmed nervously before her friend. The lion smiled, maybe this Valentine's Day wouldn't be too horrible.

XOXOXO

Meanwhile, a very wet Gray was regretting ever having a water bed. What made him think a water bed was okay, when he had a stalker who _was_ _**water**__? _Juvia currently had him in a "loving" choke hold/pin wrestling position all her own. He had originally plopped into bed thinking of getting a good night's rest, when he'd been trapped in the water woman's "water lock." Gray couldn't even fight back anymore; the woman was just too crazy about him to listen anyway he'd decided. So he relaxed and accepted his fate, which was more than Juvia could have previously hoped for. It was a win-win situation really. Except for Gray, who was still swimming in denial. Literally.

**A/N: I will admit I forgot to add some GajeelXLevy action...Oh, well! I didn't want to randomly add them in the end, like an after thought! So, if you enjoyed this one-shot I'd appreciate some LOVE! Pretty Please? Review? Fave? Follow? It's a week before V-Day after all... ;))**


End file.
